valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Turok, Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1
| Featured = Turok | Stories = Shades of Yesterday New River Captain Red Jurassic Politics The Prodigal Radio Men of Lost Land! | Creators = David Michelinie Bart Sears | Issues = 48 | Start = | End = }} Turok, Dinosaur Hunter is an ongoing series published by Valiant Comics beginning in 1993. The original creative team was writer David Michelinie and artist Bart Sears. The main character Turok is one of several characters Valiant acquired from the defunct publisher Gold Key Comics, including Magnus, Robot Fighter and Solar, Man of the Atom. The series was concluded in 1996 when Valiant was bought by Acclaim Comics. Acclaim would go on to publish several of their own rebooted Turok comics to promote the character in a series of video games. Issues Regular Issues * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Specials * Mini-Series * Turok the Hunted ** ** Cover Art Gallery Regular Issues File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 2.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 3.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 4.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 5.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 6.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 7.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 8.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 9.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 10.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 11.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 12.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 13.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 14.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 15.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 16.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 17.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 18.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 19.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 20.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 21.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 22.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 23.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 24.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 25.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 26.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 27.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 28.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 29.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 30.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 31.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 32.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 33.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 0.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 34.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 35.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 36.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 37.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 38.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 39.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 40.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 41.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 42.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 43.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 44.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 45.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 46.jpg| File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 47.jpg| Specials File:Turok Dinosaur Hunter Yearbook Vol 1 1.jpg| Collections Related References External links Category:Turok